Gazelles
Gazelles are antelopes that appear in ''The Lion Guard'' universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Gazelles are brown in color, with white underbellies and faces. They have one black stripes on their eye and one on each side. The males have a pair of long, straight horns, while the females have shorter horns. In The Lion Guard Both male and female gazelles in The Lion Guard ''have long horns. Information The gazelles shown in ''The Lion Guard ''appear to be Thomson's gazelles. They are grazing animals that live in herds and breed twice a year. Gazelles are capable of reaching speeds of up to 60 mph (97 km/h) in bursts, or run at a steady 30 mph (48 km/h). Cheetahs, lions, hyenas, and crocodiles are all predators of gazelles. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Kion approaches the Watering Hole, a couple of gazelle families are present, their fawns grazing on the grass. chasing a herd of gazelles]]Gazelles also appear in the song "Tonight We Strike" several times, twice standing with a group of Pride Land animals, once supporting the weight of seven other animals on its back, and once being surrounded by hyenas. Kiara and her friend, Tiifu are set to track the gazelles. However, Kiara notices the hyenas sneaking about, and later becomes trapped in a stampede of gazelles. She wounds herself in the process and her brother, Kion, and the rest of the Lion Guard step in to rescue her and take down the hyenas. Paintings and Predictions The Lion Guard rescues a young gazelle with his hoof trapped beneath a boulder. Bunga pulls him free while Beshte holds the boulder up. However, Bunga and the gazelle fawn begin to slide down a steep slope. However, Kion grabs Bunga in his teeth, and Bunga holds onto the gazelle's tail, successfully stopping them from falling down a cliff. Bunga remarks that the gazelle has to admit it was fun and the gazelle honks in disagreement. Ono then takes the gazelle fawn back to his herd after it starts to rain. Later, it is confirmed that the gazelle is fine. The Mbali Fields Migration Swala's herd of gazelles are fighting with Muhimu's herd of zebras over a lack of grass. The Lion Guard arrives and breaks up the fight, and upon hearing the problem, Kion leaves to speak with Simba. It is decided that the Lion Guard will lead the gazelles and zebras to Mbali Fields. The migration begins peacefully, with everyone working together and helping each other. During the "Trail to Hope", Beshte carries a young gazelle for a time and hops with some of the herd members. However, Muhimu soon causes a stampede, and Swala joins in, leading the gazelles forward. This causes a rock to fall, blocking the canyon through which they were running, and Ono realizes that the groups must travel through the Outlands to reach Mbali Fields. This trek proves more challenging, with a heavy rainstorm and a flash flood, and some gazelles even begin to question Kion's leadership. Kion soon stops the herds and goes off on his own for a while, and when he returns, Muhimu speaks up for him, and he makes a short speech. The gazelles are soon in good spirits once more, and they make the migration to Mbali Fields safely. Janja and his clan were hunting a gazelle but were caught by the Lion Guard. Later on, some gazelles are hanging out in The Flood Plains until they are attacked by Makuu's Float. The Trail to Udugu Swala and her herd are trying to climb a large clump of rocks up to some grassland. Ono notices this and relays the information back to the Lion Guard and Simba, who is temporarily leading the Lion Guard whilst his son searches for Udugu. Since Simba realizes how unstable the rock is, he orders the Guard to follow him to Swala. When Swala notices the impending lion, the dust being kicked up blurs her vision. Since she is unable to see what is approaching her she panics, and she and her herd start to run up the unstable rock formation. As they do so, the rocks tumble and fall, narrowly missing Simba beneath.The herd then start stampeding on the high ground, right for Mbuni's Herd and their eggs. Soon, Ono swoops down to her and requests that she slows down. Due to the stampeding hoofs around her, she is unable to hear and asks Ono to speak up. He does so, but it's still not enough. Annoyed that she can't hear his words, she abruptly stops and demands that her herd do the same so that she can hear him. They calm down and Swala asks Ono to repeat what he said, but since Ono was just trying to stop them anyway, he tells her not to mind and flies away. {| | The Morning Report Gazelles are seen during the song "I Do Have a Great Deal to Say". {| | Divide and Conquer Ono sees that the jackals are chasing gazelles {| | data-source="pre"| Cave of Secrets Paintings of gazelles can be seen during the "Wisdom on the Walls". {| | data-source="next"| Fire from the Sky Swala's herd can be seen during the song "Height and Sight". Battle for the Pride Lands Some gazelles bid the Lion Guard and Makini farewell as they start their journey to the Tree of Life. The Harmattan Gazelles appear during the song ''The Tree of Life. Notable Gazelles in The Lion Guard * Swala * Swala's Herd Artwork Gazelle-p.png Category:Animals Category:Antelopes Category:Bovids Gazelles Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life